buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - GANBARU LARIAT
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ WHAT YEAR IS IT!? Oh man oh man oh man, guys, I am so sorry. It's almost been 3 weeks since I finished my articles on D-BT02, and now we are roughly a month away from Four Dimensions, and I have not given an up to date decklist on ANYTHING from D-BT02 yet! Aaaaaaaaah!! Without further stalling and procrastination: GANBARU LARIAT, the updated Sun Dragon decklist!! ALRIGHT! Listen up now! Sun Dragon decks follows in the footsteps of Armordragons by getting top tier support in the main set. However, Sun Dragons took an interesting turn, by completely shifting the focus of how they function instead of being straight beatdown, now they want to add massive destruction to their arsenal as well, while even being superb in defense! Sun Dragons does everything they try to do, very very well! Starting up with the best Bal Dragon monster we can have for Sun Dragons, we have Aspiration Existence. I will say it again, the fact that this card is basicly a Drum, due to the Soulguard and everything, makes it almost a must-have for the more dedicated Sun/Bal players. However, should the gauge cost be an issue, we have Godly-speed Bal Dragon as a noteworthy and decent replacement. Especially with the Move. However, we dont run both of them, because Sun Dragons got what is, without a doubt, the best Turn 1 monster you can ever play: Breastcorona Dragon! This THING is insane, not just because it can count as a Size 1 when your Impact Monster comes out, but the fact that it generates advantage on-attack, not by damage or destruction or anything, is just... WHAT. Getting 2 gauge just by attacking with this on the first turn will set you at FIVE gauge, making you able to do whatever the heck you please the following turns. There is a reason why we limit you to 2 gauge at the start of the game, Dragon World! Stop breaking rules so easily! Size 1 monsters include the insta-staple, Flarefang Dragon, which should not need further explanation. Merabaselard Dragon is a smaller version of Breastcorona, just giving you more and more gauge to toy around with, especially good on a 2-crit body. Lastly, we are running what has to be my favorite Sun Dragon monster: Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot. While not sporting a lot of offensive damage output, or defense for that matter, but its Move coupled with the ability to not be destroyed by effects period, makes it the perfect meatshield, and the fact that it can stay on the field when your Impact Monster comes out makes it all the more worth running. My personal addition to the deck is the Size 3 monster, Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras. Listen, I wont stop pushing this card. Triple Attack, Penetrate, thinning the dropzone, 7/2/7 body for just 3 gauge. The only issue I have with this right now is that it needs to recycle Sun Dragons, meaning that once the drop zone is loaded with spells, and nothing else, he cant pull off his most destructive combo, but as he is, he is just too good a card. Run it! And now it's time for the big ones: The Impact Monsters. We just run two copies of Bal Burst Smasher these days because while it is a good finisher, it doesnt justify being ran at more copies unless you are dedicating the deck to such a playstyle. But we are most certainly running Great Full Bal Lariat at maximum efficiency! Bursting every spell, item and monster like they were bubbles. leaving the opponent with little to nothing left on their field, and it also deals with big walls that would otherwise stall your game for too long. Bal Lariat is a one-sided nuke that many people are convinced is overpowered. Let me just tell you that while it is insanely strong, it is not exactly overpowered. Just annoying. If you feel like running a different number of these two Impact Monsters...well, you can easily switch it up, but try to not use more than 6 Impact Monsters. Your hand will get clogged faster than the toilet after you have eaten a full-course spicy mexican meal. Back with the spells we "love" so much. Blue Dragon Shield and Sun Dragon Shield. Need I say more about these two at this point in time? Fire Dragon Shield is a new toy we got, and it completely replaces Gold and Flying, because this card has the advantage of not cutting into your gauge when you use it. Milling three cards is not something to cry about. Keep that in mind for Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Thunder Dragon as well. Basicly a buffed Dragonic Thunder that just need you to mill three cards as well. Trust me when I say: You will get away with milling some cards. Lastly we run Dragobond, protecting Black Dot, Agnagras and whatever else you might want to save from destruction. Items are important as well, and now we finally have a decent and good secondary item to go alongside the main weapon,which is Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle, that is stil lthe aggro item they have at the time being. And their new defensive item is Sun Fist, Balguard, making use of the gauge you stock up, and makes all your Sun Dragons so much harder to kill, while being a strong wallbreaking item in general. What more is their to say about the items? Great stuff and we dont have anymore questions about what item to run as a secondary item. Hurrah. And that's my updated build for Sun Dragons! Again, sorry that I am soooooo late on this! We have a lot of ground to cover before Four Dimensions, so let me take some time to get through D-BT02 and then we can move onto Zodiac, Dual Cards, Guardians and Executioners! Fun times! Signing out for now, peace~ Category:Blog posts